


Meddlesome Cupid

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricia and Jenny spend the day reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddlesome Cupid

“The signs say that they’re hopelessly incompatible….”

Tricia glances up and smirks slightly at Jenny. 

“Didn’t ours say the same thing?”

Jenny is silent, then, with a sigh, shrugs slightly. 

“Okay, I see your point…”

She pauses before adding. 

“Although I seem to remember you went ahead and continued to be incredibly kind… hard not to love you for that…”

Tricia, saying nothing, smiles as she returns to her paper. Jenny settles closer than usual after folding her own and Tricia moves slightly to settle against her, accepting the other woman’s warmth comfortably. 

“So… who is compatible?”

The question is almost lazy, a challenge. 

“Technically… you and Mike…. Me and Gina.”

Tricia smirks then, barely biting back a laugh. 

“Been there, failed horribly… horoscopes are useless…”

“Maybe cupid’s just meddlesome.”

Tricia finally sets her paper aside then, half-turning her head to look at Jenny. 

“I can forgive him… since he gave me you.”


End file.
